


Scared

by 5sos_cakehoodings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, M/M, No Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sos_cakehoodings/pseuds/5sos_cakehoodings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Little Calum and Luke go downstairs to watch a scary movie after Calum forces them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

3rd person centered more on Luke pov (ages 14)  
—–  
“LUUUUUUKEY pleas I wanna watch the movie.” Calum said extending the nickname he knew that Luke loved so much. Luke just stared blankly at him not budging from the spot on his bed.   
“Oh come on mama’s boy stop being a scaredy cat.” Calum said poking at the younger boy.   
It was true Luke was terrified to go downstairs and watch that movie. To be honest his brother had asked Luke before Calum got there if they wanted to watch the movie with them and Luke was quick to answer no. But as soon as Calum got here and he smelled the popcorn he knew Calum would figure it out. He had never seen a scary movie before, and neither had Calum so neither knew what to expect. All Luke knew was that he really didn’t want to go down there and watch that movie.   
“No Calum.” Luke said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the older boy. Now Calum really didn’t want to have to do this but Luke left him no choice. He got up from the floor and walked over to the bed.   
Calum knew all of Luke weaknesses there were two in particular that he knew would get him to say yes. He crawled over to Luke on the bed and looked up at him through his eyelashes. His mouth curved into a pout and his eyes looked like those of a puppy who was left alone and upset. Luke knew what he was doing Luke knew Calum just as much as Calum knew him but or some reason he couldn’t find it in himself to look away as Calum started to tear up.   
Calum reached his tiny hands over to Luke’s shoulders knowing how sensitive the boys chest, shoulders, and neck were. His finger tips grazed over the shirt Luke was wearing trailing over to Luke’s chest. He let a tear slip out as he “choked out”  
“P-please Lukey I-I just want t-to watch the movie with you.” Noe Luke couldn’t say no even if he did have the sneaking suspicion that Calum was faking it. He didn’t want to upset Calum even if that meant watching a scary movie. He rolled his eyes wiping Calums tears and pulled Calums hands away from his chest even though he really didn’t want to.   
“Fine.” He mumbled pushing Calum off the bed and making his way out of his own.   
“YAY!” Calum screeched from where he was laying on the floor. He knew that it would work. It always did although usually he just had to pout and call him Lukey. He stood up from his spot following closely behind Luke as they made there way over to Luke’s door. Luke opened it and held it open as Calum walked through it first.   
“Thank you kind Sir.” Calum said giggling a little as Luke broke out in a small smile and rolled his eyes.   
They made there was down the stairs, across the kitchen, and over to Luke’s steps to his basement quietly trying not to wake up Luke’s parents. Liz was a grumpy person when woken up just like Luke.   
“This is stupid I don’t even want to watch this.” Luke mumbled walking down the basement stairs grumpily. Calum just rolled his eyes slapping the back of Luke’s head.   
“Cheer up loser I will be right next to you.” Calum said as Luke rubbed the back of his head whining that Calum hit his head to hard.   
They opened the basement door to see Jack putting in the movie and Ben laying on one of the couches. Ben looked over at the door smiling at his brother, and Calum.   
“Ahhh so the chicken has decided to come watch a scary movie after all?” Ben says causing Jack, and Calum to snicker. Luke’s face turned red as he walked over to the couch against the wall.   
“Don’t be a dick.” Luke said angrily.   
“Luke Robert Hemmings watch your mouth.” Jack said mocking their mother. Ben stated to crack up remembering the time Luke got lectured for calling Ben a dickhead.   
“Shut up and just play the movie.” Luke said. Luke glared at Calum seeing him giggle next to him. He moved as far away from him as he could.   
“Aww Lukey are you mad at your little boyfriend for laughing?” Ben asked smirking as both the younger boys face turned red.   
“He is not my boyfriend.” Luke said reaching down and pulling the handle so that the recliner popped out. He let his legs rest on it as Jack turned off the lights and sat down on the floor.   
The movie started to play and Luke’s not going to lie the beginning was a little creepy but not very scary at all. On the other hand Calum was already scared inching his way over to Luke slowly.   
10 minutes into the movie the first jump scare happened and Calum was the only one to flinch but the only one who noticed was Luke. Luke felt like laughing seeing as he wasn’t scared at all. In fact he liked the movie and the excitement he got from watching it. He thought it was funny how Calum was the scared one.   
20 minutes in Luke spread his legs out so that one sneaked its way behind Calum and the other rested on the pull reclined part of the chair. 25 minutes in he felt Cal scooch closer to him his butt pressed against the beginning of Luke’s thigh. He smirked as Calum looked petrified at the screen.   
40 minutes in and Calum had enough he turned towards Luke seeing the blonde boy looking at the screen not even freaked out in the slightest. In fact he looked perfectly calm and Calum wanted to punch him because he was terrified. He finally swallowed his pride and scooched in front of Luke causing Luke to give him a questioning look. He just looked down and turned himself pressing his back into Luke’s chest taking in the warmth. He breathed in peacefully looking up at the screen to see a very creepy screen take place. But he found comfort in the boy behind him as Luke wrapped hi arms around Calums waist.   
60 minutes in and Calum was gripping onto Luke’s hands for dear life. Luke was smiling behind him trying to hold back his laughs. There wasn’t even anything scary happening in the movie at least not to him. But to Calum it was one of the scariest parts of the movie. Closing his eyes he snuggled into Luke’s so that he was on his side his knees pressed to his chest, which were resting against Luke’s leg, his side was pressed to Luke’s chest, and his back was against the couch. Luke wrapped one arm under Calum’s knees and the other around his back rubbing soothing circles into it.   
1 hour and 20 minutes in both Luke and Calum were fast asleep and the movie was coming to an end. Both his brothers got up to stretch their legs and clean everything up. Once Jack turned on the lights they both looked over to Luke, and Calum smirking at what they saw.  
Luke was against the couch facing towards them sound asleep while Calum laid in front of him. His arms were around Calums waist pulling him in closer and his head was snuggled on top of Calums head. They looked peaceful as they lied there asleep and both Ben, and Jack gave each other knowing looks.   
“So do we wake them up?” Jack asked.  
“Nah lets just take a photo and let mom and dad find them in the morning.” Ben said taking out his phone and snapping a few photos.  
“Moms going to be so confused trying to give him the talk after Calum leaves tomorrow.” Ben said laughing a little as they walked upstairs.   
“Yeah shes probably going to read off a website that gives the most detail about anal sex.” Jack laughed.   
The funny thing is, is that that is exactly what there mother did after she found Luke and Calum spooning on the couch. Except she didn’t wait until Calum left she found the website, woke them up, gave them breakfast, and then sat them down a the table together and gave them the talk causing both Calum and Luke to turn bright red.   
——  
unedited


End file.
